Monster
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: Pheobe never really liked Seth, but he wouldn't stop bothering her. When he stops coming by after the death of his father, she suddenly finds herself concerned and caring for him. When she visits, whys he acting strange? And what was that Paul guy up to?
1. Chapter 1

**Monster**  
**Chapter One**

I was so engrossed with my book. Never had something grasped my attention more than this book series. Harry Potter, written by the talented J.K. Rowling was just absolutly amazing. _Amazing_. And there was absolutly nothing in the world that I could find myself loving more than I did with Harry Potter.

"Hey, Pheebs, what'cha doing?"

Especially not him.

I was born down on the rez, good ol' La Push, but I was only half Quiluete. My dad was full, my mom was Irish, and I was stuck in between. It was funny, to mix a pale, freckled Irishwoman, with a big, burly man with russet skin. And even funnier to see what they could create together. My freckles were blotchy, my skin lighter than my dad's, but still darker than my mom's. My eyes were her eyes though, bright green with flecks of dad's brown. I was an interesting mix, I'll admit, so maybe that was why _he_ didn't leave me alone.

Seth was into things that were different from everyone else. He wore the opposite of what the rest of the crowd decided what was "cool," and looked up to his sister, even when everyone else said she was a bitchy buttface. So maybe I sort of admired him for that, but the fact that he wasn't a fan of Harry Potter shunned him from my life right away- Despite how many times he tried jumping back in.

"Reading again? I'm so surprised."

He laughed a little, grinnining, and plopped himself beside me on my porch swing, as though I invited him to sit down. Okay, so maybe the fact he didn't love Harry Potter wasn't the only thing that dislodged me from him. The fact that the kid was just downright annoying sometimes did it too. I mean, sure, Seth could be alright sometimes, but others he was a bit of a pain.

I think the best way to describe Seth Clearwater would be to compare him to a puppy. He sort of had the face of a puppy if you thought about it, not as cute though (because I would admit it, Seth was kind of cute), and he could be fun like a puppy too. But after a while, the puppy could get annoying while he tried sticking his nose into business that it didn't belong in, or... Peeing on the carpet.

...not saying Seth did that. Or, at least, I hoped he didn't.

I flipped the page of my book. It was just the beginning, and Harry was encountering Voldemort up in the air. It was intense, and Hagrid just fell, and I was just shaking in my seat, yearning to know what happened next. I mean, Harry couldn'y die so early in the book, there was still at least 600 something pages left to go, but that didn't mean that everyone else was safe. And that just made me worry even more!

Just as things were getting interesting, as Harry's and Voldemort's wands clashed, the words disappeared from before my eyes, and I was left staring at the orange-y cover as Seth pulled the book away and onto his lap.

"Hey! Were you just, like,not paying attention to me reading that?" I glared at him and reached for the book back.

He stood, grinning wider, and hopped off my porch, taking off towards the tree.

"Seth! Give me my book back! NOW!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

Just like a puppy stealing your favourite shoe. Except, this wasn't just some shoe, it was my beloved Harry Potter book, RIGHT WHEN THINGS WERE GETTING GOOD! Of course, who was I kidding?-Harry Potter was always good.

I chased after him, not being that fast myself. I could see him up ahead, and feel my lungs burn inside me. It wasn't even like I was running long, but still I was tired. I mean, I wasn't overweight or anything, I was probably 130 something pounds, last time I checked I was around there at least, but I didn't really do much exercise. I guess that was why I was short of breath and tired easily when I ran.

He was dead. Just because he didn't appreciate the beauty of the wonderful Wizarding World of Harry Potter, didn't mean he could come over and pull me out of what I loved. I could get so caught up in those books, it was like I was in them, apart of what was going on, feeling everything they felt.

I always wished my life could be some sort of fictional tale, namely one that involved me running off to Hogwarts and never coming back. Then rubbing it in Seth's face that Harry Potter was, indeed, real. And I'd like to see him tell him that he wasn't so great right to his face. But hey, so it wasn't his cup of tea, it was definitly mine, and he had absolutly no right to take one of the greatest books out of my hand while I was (re)reading it!

Stopping and leaning over, I panted before falling to the dirt floor. Purposely though. I wasn't so out of shape that I would fall over like that. I sat there, glaring and pouting like a miserable five-year-old whose favourite dolly was taken away. But again, this wasn't some dolly or shoe, it was Harry Freakin' Potter!

Seth glanced back at me, before jogging over and holding the book above my head.

"Jump."

"Seth!"

"Jump~"

I glared and reached up for it. He pulled it back up.

"Seth, I'm not joking! Give my book back!"

He chuckled slightly before crouching down beside me and holding the book up. I snatched it away quick and held it to my chest, sticking my tongue out. His hand ruffled through my dark hair, before he stood up and started trotting back towards my house.

"C'mon, Pheobe!" he called after me. "I'll race you!"

But I continued to pout, wiping my book off as though Seth got his germs on it, but it seemed like the Seth-germs weren't going away, because I just kept on wiping away at it. Then, I sat Indian style and opened my page back to where I left off.

Some people just couldn't take a hint.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, just so you know~ I do own Pheobe and the thought of her though. Also, I hope you like this story. Please review if you'd like to see more~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster**  
**Chapter Two**

"Is that all you do is read all day?"

I found myself laying upside down on my bed, trying to concentrate on the wedding I was reading about. It sounded lovely, romantic, despite the fact that the crazy old woman kept jabbering throughout the entire ceremony, and Harry wasn't really paying attention so I didnd't get the full gist of things. Not like I really could to begin with. Not with Seth spinning around on my computer chair, trying to talk to me every five seconds.

Now, my mom knew very well that I didn't really have friends. She knew I was content with that, and didn't question me or pester me to go out and make friends. So, this random boy sitting on my porch should have been shocking to her, and she should have shielded me from him and take my temperature for being so... Strange. But no. Instead, she invited him in for a cup of tea, and told him to hang out with me, stay awhile; stay for dinner.

Mom was too desperate for company. She was always inviting people over to have dinner with us. Someone was stopping by for a visit, and if dinner was almost done, she'd ask them to stay a spell and grab a bite to eat. We didn't normally have guests for dinner though, unless they were close enough, not many people accepted her invitation. I wouldn't really, especially if I was just delivering mail and had no other contact with the owner of the home. She was a bit eccentric, my mom, and encouraged me to be myself, just like she was herself. I guess that was why dad loved her so much. She wasn't afraid.

She could have been more considerate though. I'd have to remind her that shaking my head behind a person, gesturing to them, and waving my hands frantically meant that I didn't want them to stay, nor did I really care for the person.

"I write and draw too." I pointed out, glancing up at him as the couple was pronounced man and wife. "I'm not used to entertaining guests, so you'll have to deal with being ignored."

"I know you can't ignore me for too long."

He hopped off the chair and kneeled by my head, looking at me upside-down and grinnined lopsidedly. I raised a brow up at him, he just continued to smile. Then, he began jabbering about going to the beach, that I should go with him after dinner. I declined. He persisted. But those bambi eyes didn't work properly on me.

When mom finally called us down for dinner, Seth announced that he was starved and took off without me. I didn't care really, I'd rather he went down than not at all, or stayed up in my room and played some stupid video game while I was downstairs eating.

Sitting up and marking the page in my book, I stepped off the bed and out the door, dragging my socked feet along the grey carpeting. Maybe I could get static or whatever and shock Seth as I walked passed him.

"This is great, Mrs. Walker!"

I peeked around the corner just to see him scarf down his meal. Growing boys were hungry afterall. My dad was sitting across from him, chuckling and poking at his own food, as he started a conversation about the killings in the area. Mom shushed him about how that was inappropriate talk for the dinner table, but dad persisted on.

"Yeah, they're still unsure of what it is. Charlie was down the other day down by Billy's house, Harry was there too right, boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"I went by to see if they found anything, but all I got out of them was something about bears."

"Bears?" I poked at my steak, glancing up at my father. "They shouldn't be a real threat, should they? As long as they're left alone."

"Either way, I don't want you walking through the woods on your own."'

"She'll be fine, Richard. Calm yourself."

"Molly-"

He was shushed by mom's finger pressing to his lips before she went back to her food. Seth tried lightening the mood with small talk about other things, and everyone suddenly seemed enveloped in a less... Death-related subject.

I wasn't really paying attention though. I was more focused on getting back to my book and finishing it before tomorrow ended. With the way things were going, I'd probably have to forceably remove Seth from my house. My parents both seemed to like him (my dad even more when he found out that he and I were just friends), and seemed to enjoy his company. Vice-versa. I could tell from how they talked to each other. Mom normally had her voice for strangers, than for people she considered close or to know well enough, and she was using that voice this evening. Daddy was normally more formal sitting with strangers, but here he slouched and didn't seem to mind. It was nice that they liked him, I guess someone had to.

Ooh. That sounded a bit meaner than I intended.

Mom served dessert, and then Seth decided he ought to be on his way. It was past dark now, so daddy offered to drive him home. Insisted. Then insisted on giving he and I alone time before he left.

We sat on the porch swing, looking out at the shadows and silhouettes created by the darkness and the moon. My arms were folded, mind set on curling up in a warm pair of pajamas (because it was a bit chilly out) with a book propped up on my lap. Seth was oddly quiet too though. I glanced over at him, to see him staring up at the sky. I hardly noticed that he was pushing his legs back and forth to have the swing drift gently.

He looked lost in thought, less like the goof he was earlier and every other day. I shrugged it off and looked back up at the sky too.

Upon hearing the door open, I could see him grin out of the corner of my eye, and turn to me. "Night, Pheebs. See ya tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "If I must."

I heard my mom coo slightly, and shot a glare in her general direction, then watched both daddy and Seth hop into the car, wave frantically at me, then drive away.

"He's cute." Mom said as she and I wanlked back in the house.

I gave her a look, she smiled at me in some motherly fashion, and disappeared to clear off the table. I decided to disappear as well, down the hall to my room, undressing the whole way there. For there was a pair of warm, sky blue pajamas waiting for me on my dresser, and I was eagarly awairing them as well.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, just so you know~ I do own Pheobe and the thought of her though. Also, I hope you like this story. Please review if you'd like to see more~ ...even if not, pfft.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Monster**  
**Chapter Three**

Yawning, I padded down the steps to an empty house, stretching and walking into the kitchen. Mom started my coffee pot, so it was ready for me. All I had to do was pour it in a cup and fix it with cream and sugar. Cradling the cup between my hands, I picked my book up off the counter and opened the screen door.

It was early-ish, and mom and dad did say something about going shopping earlier today. So I was home alone, and loving it. All the windows were opened, letting the mildy cool air in, despite the fact I was sitting off on the porch.

It was good.

Crawling up on the porch swing, I got back into reading my Harry Potter. I was angry with that damned ginger, leaving them like he did. No matter how many times I read this book, I'd always get mad at him for leaving. He hurt her. And he absolutly loves her.

It was obvious. I shipped it.

I wondered just how long I had to relish in my loneliness before Seth swung by to start his daily means of torture. It wasn't like he didn't have any other friends, but it seemed like he didn't like them as much as he liked me. But he didn't like me like that. I was pretty sure of it. He addressed me like I was "one of the guys," I guess. Or as close as referring to me as such without... Yeah. It didn't make much sense, but I was sure he hadn't any romantic interest in me.

Nor did I have any for him. ...I hardly liked him to begin with.

I guess that was a bit mean though. It wasn't that I didn't like him, it was that he could just be a tad bit too much sometimes. In truth, he really was my only friend, but I didn't really act as though he meant that much to me. He didn't.

...I had to stop contradicting myself.

Sipping my coffee, I continued to read, and my day went like that well into the afternoon. I had to refresh my coffee a few times, and make myself a little something to eat; I couldn't read completely nonstop, especially not on an empty stomach.

Then finally came that familiar, wide grin.

"Pheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeebs!"

I cringed. What was in store for me that day?

Apparently, he forgot about the two of us going down to beach yesterday (which I had too, and wished he would remain forgetting that.), and pulled me off my feet after jumping up on my porch. He grinned, tugging me into the house and pushing me along to me room, chatting my ear off the entire time.

He was really enthusiastic, and I asked-from begind my door- why this was so important.

"It's not." A light thump hit against my door as he pressed his back to it. "It'll be fun though!"

I changed into something simple. A pair of dark skinny jeans and a button-up, purple and cream, checkered shirt. We would be on a beach, so I threw on flip-flops and opened the door.

He fell to the floor at my feet.

...and laughed.

"You're weird."

He sat up. "And you're not?"

"No, I know I am." I said pointedly, walking around him and back out to the kitchen. I placed my cup down in the sink, then wrote GOING TO THE BEACH on the dry erase board on the fridge. "But I'm well aware of this fact."

"Well so am I."

I shook my head. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door, refusing to let go until we got there.

"I don't want you to run off on me." he joked.

"I'm not _that _mean, Seth."

He laughed. "_That_ mean?"

My toes wiggled in my flip flops, I skipped lightly along beside him, looking around as I went. I didn't go out much as it was, but if I did I was normally alone, with music blasting in my ears. While taking my walks, I never really looked around and paid attention to everything around me. I knew it was green, leafy, brown, and dirt clad, but I never really noticed the pretty flowers that grew around here and there.

There weren't any roses though. Roses were my favourite flowers.

Seth noticed my paying attention to the flowers and scooped up a few, holding them out to me. I raised a brow, he smiled and made sure that I took them before pulling me onto the rocky beach.

The waves crashed against the rocks, snuck up to touch my feet through my shoes. I didn't mind too much though, even though the water was pretty cold. Seth took a seat on a smoother rock and undid his laces.

"Going in?"

"Nah."

"Why not?"

I shrugged.

"You suck."

"I bet."

Flopping down beside him on the rock, placing my flowers down, I scootched him over, and folded my hands, looking out at the ocean. He stood and waded out ankle-deep into the water, arms folded, looking out as well. I watched him, wondering why I hung out with him. Wondering why he hung out with me. Sure, he liked different things, but I was pretty mean to him, now that I thought about it. Why did he constantly put up with me being mean to him? And why did I just leave when he got annoying, instead of being so mean?

It didn't make too much sense, but not everything did, I guess.

"We should get ice cream later." He called back at me.

I hadn't even noticed him turn back.

"Should we?"

"Well why not?"

"I guess we could."

He grinned, then pulled a mock shock expression. "Wow, you're not disagreeing."

"I don't always disagree."

"You're doing it right now~"

Rolling my eyes, I stood and removed my flip flops, wincing slightly at the rocks beneath my feet. Stepping gingerly over them, I rolled my pantlegs up as high as they would go (which wasn't much, because skinny jeans didn't really lift) and stepped into the water. He smiled over at me, I half returned the gesture.

Maybe ice cream would be nice.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, just so you know~ I do own Pheobe and the thought of her though. Also, I hope you like this story. Please review if you'd like to see more~ ...even if not, pfft.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Monster  
Chapter Four  
**

"Chocolate."

"Vanilla."

Seth reached up, grabbing both the cones, and handed me my vanilla one. He tutted about chocolate being inferior, while I defended my love of the pure white deliciousness piled ontop of my cone- Battered in rainbow sprinkles.

I think I was warming up to him. I didn't completely dislike him anymore, but I wasn't his biggest fan still either. The entire day, we spent basically joking around and having a pretty good time. I'd make comments when he annoyed me like, "I'm missing my Harry Potter for this." And then we'd get into a big arguement about the series.

"It's stupid. You really think this little boy with a stick would beat up some all powerful dark wizard?"

He licked his ice cream, taking a seat on a bench. I sat beside him.

"Harry Potter is one of the greatest stories ever told! It's my all time favourite book series, you know."

"I know~"

Falling silent, I tended to my ice cream, still muttering here and there about how amazing Harry Potter was, and that Seth was just stupid. He took mock offense and playfully hit me. I glared. Apparently, that only edged him on, like it always did, so he began poking my cheek. I ignored him to the best of my ability, until he took a lick from my ice cream cone.

"Seth, that's disgusting!"

"It tasted okay to me!"

After moments of staring at my ice cream cone, I announced that I no longer wanted it. Seth, having already polished off his, offereed to eat the rest for me. I bet that was his plan all along. The greedy little pig.

My feet kicked the air, back and forth, as we sat on the bench. Seth was working on my ice cream cone, and I was sitting with my arms folded, looking up at the sky. Maybe I got too defensive over the things I liked, but I couldn't help it. My books, my fiction, that was all I had beforehand, and for the longest while. I've been into Harry Potter since I was old enough to have it read to me (which was about five or six, really.) and it was basically my life. Mom loved it too, so it wasn't just me. Of course, dad never really understood it, but he didn't make fun of it, as much as Seth liked to.

I had to stop referring things back to it, or anything else. Maybe if I distanced myself from it for a bit, it wouldn't constantly be poked at. In all honesty, when we weren't bantering, Seth and I were having a pretty nice day. Overall. I was spoiling it by being touchy.

I sighed.

"You oka-"

"Look, Set-"

We both started at the same time, looked at each other, then he told me to go on.

"Well, yeah I'm okay, first of all." I said, smiling slightly. "But, I wanted to apologise, y'know? I get a bit touchy... Especially with Harry Potter. And it's hard to explain why. So...I'll stop being a dork for a few hours, okay?"

He grinned, a crooked, goofy grin, and stood from the bench.

"C'mon," he held out his hand. "It's getting late."

So I took his hand, but assured him not to get any ideas by it. He assured me back that his feelings were platonic, just as mine. Right. Of course.

Wait, what did I mean by that?

We walked along a trail, hardly lit by anything by the surrounding houses, and hand-in-hand we walked. I wondered if it was my hand that was getting a bit sweaty, or it was his. It was probably mine, I was all nervous, and I didn't know why. The only people I held hands with were my mom and dad, and that was years ago when that last happened. I wasn't used to this.

Not to say that I minded it, of course.

...suddenly, I wasn't nervous, but confused. I kept thinking things that were just... Plain out weird. Why did my thoughts sound slightly frantic, offended in a way?-Enjoying holding hands with Seth? Ew, it was just weird. Too weird for my liking. Seth was the one who liked different things, I was content with staying the same. Although this change wasn't too bad.

My house was in sight, so I let go of his hand and dahsed off to the steps. Giggling. He laughed, following after, then stopped as I stopped, right on the porch. I looked up at him, nodding a bit to thank him for the nice day, the ice cream, and everything else. He nodded back, understanding what I meant.

Without thinking, I leaned up and kissed his cheek, then hurried into my house with a quick, "see you tomorrow!" It wasn't even sarcastic. What was wrong with me?

Peeking out from behind the curtains, I saw Seth standing there for a moment, smiling his sweet smile, before he turned and walked away, humming. I couldn't help but smile myself, my face feeling pretty warm.

I didn't understand this, so maybe I could ignore it.

After I showered, I dressed for bed, and laid down in the darkness of my room.

The next day, I started my routine. My coffee, my book, my pajamas, and my porch swing. Mom and dad were both gone, working, and I was left to relish in my book. But for some reason, it didn't keep me as occupied as I would've liked too hope. I kept glancing up at my steps, around my house, looking for that familiar grin. I scolded myself for doing so, telling myself that this book was far more interesting and important, but I couldn't help it.

I wanted to know what he had in store for us today. What he would say, do, joke about. But odd enough, he didn't come.

It was well past noon, the sun was already starting to set, and mom and dad pulled up to the house.

"Hey, sweetie!" Mom called, getting out of the car and walking up the steps.

"Hi mom. Hi dad."

I didn't sound as happy as I thought I would.

Why was I suddenly bummed. I got a day of peace. Yet it wasn't peaceful for some reason. It was troubled, full of worry, what the hell happened? You know, maybe he was busy with his other friends, he didn't have to spend every day with me. He wasn't always around, so this wasn't too different!

I looked up at mom and dad, noticing they didn't look so happy as well.

...I hoped to God nothing bad happened to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Monster  
Chapter Five  
**

The last time I saw Seth was at his dad's funeral, about three weeks beforehand. Before that, it was three days, the day we went and got ice cream. Sure, I was relieved to know nothing bad happened to Seth, that he was okay, but I also felt really bad. I didn't know Mr. Clearwater particularly well, but he was Seth's dad, and I-can't believe I'm actually saying this-liked Seth. He didn't deserve to lose his father, I could imagine losing mine.

That was why, when I heard the news, I clung to my daddy for the rest of the evening and never let go.

Despite having gone to Seth's dad's funeral, I didn't speak to him at all. His mom said something about both he and his sister Leah catching some illness after the news of his dad's death, so they were under the weather. I guess that plus everything else that was going on was so much to handle. I gave him a hug, muttered something consoling to him, and walked on.

He never looked up to me. I never saw him look so sad.

I understood that the death of his father was much to handle, but I hadn't seen him for weeks. Daddy mentioned seeing him hanging out with that Sam boy, one of the boys who were praised around the rez, and all of his friends. I didn't get it. They were popular-ish, they weren't different, why did he want to hang out with them instead of me?

But I wasn't jealous or anything. I mean, I always did want him to sod off every now and then, didn't I? He was "too much to handle," "annoying," I should have been relishing in my break, but I couldn't.

Did I really miss him?

Sighing, I stepped off my bed closing the fifth Harry Potter book (for I was reading them backwards), and placed it back on the shelf with the rest of them. I was bored. I should've been used to this, being alone. Mom and dad were out, like any other day, and I was left alone, bored. Like I had been for the past few weeks. How was it that I couldn't function without being pestered? That I couldn't keep myself occupied with anything that I used to do before that jerk started bothering me to begin with?

I kicked the door, then walked out of my room, grabbing a hoodie off my dresser as I did so. Slipping into my shoes, I left my house, glaring at the road before me.

Maybe he didn't want to see me. Maybe the death of his father had him realise that there was bad in the world, that I was bad to him. Maybe the message I had been trying to send for ages, finally got through that thick skull of his. Right when I wanted to just take that all back. I wanted him to bother me, to steal my book away from me, to get ice cream with me, to take my to the beach! I wanted him to joke around, laugh, smile, and make me chase after him. His smile was contagious, whether I realised that beforehand or not. I wanted to smile. With him.

I wanted to stop feeling so weird.

Stomping up his porch steps, I knocked a few times on the door, when his mother Sue answered.

"Oh, Pheobe, hi."

She didn't sound so pleased.

"Hi, Mrs. Clearwater. Um... Can I speak to Seth?" I wasn't normally so nervous, but the way she was staring me down made me feel like I had done something wrong.

Wordlessly, she opened the door, gesturing that Seth's room was right upstairs. So I hurried up, a bit too noisily for my liking, and knocked on his door gently.

"Go away."

"Seth, it's me."

Silence.

The doorknob twisted, the door itself opened, and no one was behind it. I took it upon myself to walk in, and look around at the mess he made. There were posters of bands around the room, family photographs on his bedside table, as well as a copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcorer's Stone. I inwardly smiled smugly to myself, before I looked over at him.

His once, long-ish hair was now short. His once happy eyes, looked a bit dim. He didn't smile. He still avoided my gaze. Suddenly, I felt awkward, but I took a seat beside him on the bed.

"It's not that bad." he mummbled.

"Sorry?"

"Harry Potter."

I smiled softly, placing my hand over his. "I told you so."

He chuckled lightly, almost darkly, moving his hand away from mine. I didn't know what to do, to say, so I just sat there in silence, looking around his messy room. What the hell was I supposed to say anyway? That I missed him? That I wanted to hang out with him? He'd probably kick me out, thinking I was being untruthful, pitying him or something. But it was the truth, I did miss him. And it had taken me a long time to admit that to myself. Geez, it had only been an hour ago?

"Decided to leave me alone, finally?" I asked, slightly playfully.

"Thought you might want some space."

"Oh, there's the Seth I know and love." My voice was laced with sarcasm, he didn't smile. I sighed. "I know, things have been tough on you, but... I heard that you've been hanging with Sam's crowd. You... I noticed you have that tattoo..."

I also noticed that he was extremely warm. He must've been sicker than I thought. But, if that was the case, then he most definitly shouldn't have been out and about. Especially with Sam's gang.

"Sam's a good guy." Seth admitted. "Like an older brother to me."

I knew that he didn't like Seth, beforehand at least. Sam and Leah had a thing before, and then Sam broke her heart. She was devastated. Seth was her brother, he had to hate him. Why would something like that change so suddenly? ...maybe the death of his dad made him realise holding grudges wasn't good? Hell, if it could make him pick up a Harry Potter book, something must have happened.

"Seth.." I started, but I didn't know what to say. I was normally straightforward with him. So... I decided to just go with that. "Is it weird that I miss you?"

He barked out a sort of laugh, shook his head, then finally looked at me; stopping dead in his tracks. It was the strangest look I'd ever seen someone give someone, and I had to strangest feeling that there had to be something on my face. But, it wasn't one of thouse looks (despite the fact I swatted myself lightly anyway). I tried to decipher the look, tried to dumb down what it meant, the way he looked at me.

I guess I said something wrong, or maybe something right, because he stared at me like I was the only person in the house, the rez, the state, the world. It was a mix of fascination and something else. While I was glad he was finally looking at me, I wondered why in that way.

And why I sort of liked it.


End file.
